


Blind

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: Marlene McKinnon e Sirius Black eram a dupla perfeita, em todos os sentidos, inclusive nas missões. Até que um dia a missão não deu certo. Um momento de distração, e isso mudou as suas vidas para sempre.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon





	Blind

Marlene abaixou a cabeça, observando e escutando como bruxos passavam pelo corredor. Toda aquela brancura de hospital a enojava, mas a situação que a levava até lá a perturbava bem mais. As cenas daquela missão passavam pela sua cabeça todo o tempo. Em que momento eles tinham se distraído? Em que momento ela não esteve lá para livrá-lo daquela situação?

_— Oh! Vamos, Black! — ela sorriu, divertida — Se você se comportar, talvez eu aceite um jantar._

_— Quem estava falando de jantar? — perguntou Sirius, desviando para ela._

_— Eu._

Uma enfermeira passou à sua frente, olhando-a com desgosto pelo modo como estava vestida. Cheia de cinzas grudadas às pernas nuas e suadas, às roupas que estavam rasgadas e gastas. Elas não foram sempre assim, uma simples queda de paredes de um prédio abandonado e uma troca de feitiços com alguns criminosos foram o suficiente. Agora nem Marlene sabia mais como eram aquelas roupas antes daquele dia.

Passou a mão encharcada de suor pelo canto da cadeira acolchoada da sala de espera, aquele maldito lugar. Enfermeiros e medibruxos passavam a cada momento, atendendo a todos, mas sequer olhando para ela. Sentia-se morta, vazia por dentro. A espera destruía pouco a pouco dela.

_— Sirius! — ela correu em direção ao corpo caído._

_A sua visão ficou embaçada, estava entrando em choque, só conseguiu ajoelhar-se ao seu lado, vendo-o esconder o rosto com as mãos, a varinha jogada a um canto qualquer, gritando de dor._

_— Sirius! Fale comigo! Sirius! — ela começou a sacudi-lo._

_Ele não respondia, ou ela não escutava-o responder._

_— Mandem um patrono para o St. Mungos! — ela conseguiu gritar para alguém que aproximou-se — Rápido!_

— Você deveria tomar um banho, se trocar...

Quase mandou quem disse aquilo para um lugar nada adequado, mas então Lily entrou em seu campo de visão, aparentando preocupação.

— Eles não vão te deixar entrar se estiver assim, poderia passar alguma infecção para ele — ela disse, tranquilamente.

Tranquila porque não era seu marido que estava naquela situação.

— Para quê existe a magia, afinal? — perguntou Marlene, dando uma risada forçada — Precisam se prevenir contra uma mera infecção!

Lily não respondeu, sentando-se ao seu lado.

— Eu não posso, não consigo — ela deixou o sorriso morrer lentamente — Sinto que, se eu sair daqui...

Engoliu em seco, sem completar a frase.

— Foi um segundo, só um segundo que eu não estava lá para ajudá-lo... — sussurrou — E aqui estamos agora. Eu não posso sair daqui.

— Eu vou buscar algo para comermos então — decidiu Lily.

Ela levantou-se, indo para o lado esquerdo do corredor.

Marlene ficou sozinha novamente, e nenhuma companhia mudaria o seu estado de espírito.

As horas costumavam passar lentamente quando tudo estava dando errado, mas ela só via borrões conforme as horas passavam, imóvel na mesma posição, naquela mesma cadeira. Não levantou-se em um momento sequer. Sua inércia parecia salvá-la da passagem do tempo, poderia ficar ali para sempre, apenas esperando.

Só quando Lily disse o nome “Sirius” ao seu lado, depois de tentar chamá-la por um bom tempo, que moveu-se, voltando a prestar atenção ao mundo ao seu redor.

— Ele já pode receber visitas — ela disse, parecendo cansada.

Marlene não pôde importar-se com isso naquele momento.

Sirius estava sentado na cama do hospital, mas isso não tornou a situação melhor. Dois pedaços de algodão cobriam os seus olhos completamente. Ela aproximou-se, sentindo-se bem pior do que esperava estar. Ele estava vivo, não? Quadro estável. Talvez aquela cegueira nem fosse para sempre. Então por que ela sentia-se assim? Tão culpada, tão desnorteada?

Ela sentou-se ao seu lado, sem dizer uma palavra sequer, e ele não moveu-se.

— Lene?

A pergunta foi quase sussurrada, incerta, nada a ver com o decidido e confiante Sirius que ela conhecia.

Sentiu os seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas, não suportando aquela situação. Em vez de sair pela porta do quarto, como estava intimamente desejando fazer, abraçou-o, aninhando-se para mais perto dele, procurando por algum conforto.

Sentiu-o apertá-la mais contra si, aspirando o perfume — ou o que restava dele — que seu cabelo exalava.

— Você está chorando? — ele perguntou.

Era um efeito colateral, sempre que perguntavam se ela estava chorando, só fazia com que o seu choro aumentasse — e isso porque ela não era de chorar.

— É só temporário, vai passar — Sirius sussurrou, tateando até encontrar a raiz de seus fios, acariciando o seu cabelo lentamente, quase como uma terapia.

— Foi culpa minha, se eu não tivesse me distraído... — tentou dizer.

— Se você estivesse nessa situação, e eu estivesse me culpando, você me mandaria para um lugar não muito agradável — ele disse, tentando fazê-la sorrir — E também diria que você sabe cuidar de si mesma, não precisa de dono.

— Mas você precisa! — Marlene teimou, apertando mais ainda o abraço — Olhe só o que aconteceu! Desviei o olhar um momento e olhe aí!

— Eu vou fingir que você não está fazendo uma alusão à minha forma canina, obrigado.

Ela soltou uma risada, mas desprovida de graça, ajeitando-se em seu colo para ficar mais confortável.

— Você tem certeza de que quer fazer isso aqui? — perguntou Sirius.

Apenas para provocá-lo, mordiscou o lóbulo da sua orelha.

Escutou alguns passos do lado de fora e decidiu sair daquela posição comprometedora.

— Como eu queria poder olhar para você agora — ele sussurrou.

Marlene tentou não sentir-se triste por essa constatação.

— Você conhece cada detalhe meu — ela sussurrou — É só imaginar.

— A minha imaginação não me faria bem agora.

Ela não pôde evitar rir.

— E o nosso jantar? — Sirius perguntou, repentinamente.

— Jantar? Que jantar? — ela franziu o cenho.

— Eu posso não ter me comportado bem, mas acho que mereço um tempo contigo, não?

Então ela lembrou-se daquele diálogo, dando outra risada.

— Quando você receber alta, podemos conversar sobre isso.

* * *

Marlene girou a torneira até o fim, sem importar-se com quanta água estava desperdiçando. Pegou uma grande quantidade com as mãos, em forma de concha, antes de jogar em seu rosto, tentando lavar as lágrimas secas.

Estava tudo bem, tudo tão melhor. Ele iria curar-se, ela tinha certeza daquilo. Então, teve a ideia de passar a noite ali, e escutou aquela conversa entre o medibruxo e Lily.

_— Ele não vai curar-se. Não há feitiço ou poção que possa recuperar a visão do senhor Black._

Ela pegou o vaso de flores que estava a um lado da pia — uma estúpida ideia de Lily — e jogou com toda a força em direção ao espelho. Agarrou os seus cabelos, sempre tão bem cuidados, sem importar-se, gritando o mais alto que podia, arranhando a garganta com a dor que a consumia aos poucos. Sem importar-se. Ela não conseguia se importar mais com essas pequenas coisas.

Os seus cabelos sempre tão cuidados?

Um espelho quebrado?

O que era tudo aquilo perto do que estava sentindo?

Por que passava tanto tempo de sua vida importando-se com coisas tão fúteis quando Sirius nunca mais poderia enxergar? O que importaria um espelho quebrado? Ele não precisaria mais deles. E os seus cabelos? Desde que estivessem penteados, não fariam diferença para ele.

_— Meu pai sempre disse que eu tinha um bom olho para as coisas — disse Sirius, orgulhoso._

_— Seu pai? — estranhou Marlene._

_— Charlus — ele revirou os olhos, amava fazer aquilo — Ele é auror, e disse que eu seria um bom auror também._

_— É isso o que você quer ser? Um auror?_

Toda uma carreira destruída.

Como poderiam seguir combatendo criminosos juntos se ele não podia mais enxergar?

Deixou as suas costas escorregarem pela parede, sem importar-se com a picada que os estilhaços do vidro causavam em sua perna.

Ela e Sirius eram o par de missões ideal, e não poderiam nunca mais fazer uma missão juntos. Seria um verdadeiro suicídio fazer com que ele passasse por isso, sendo que não podia mais enxergar.

Todos os sonhos de uma vida, uma carreira, planos... Tudo destruído, em pedaços, como aqueles estilhaços. Em pequenos pedaços, perfurando pouco a pouco, destruindo aos poucos. Quando percebesse, uma grande hemorragia estaria acontecendo, e era assim que ela estava sentindo-se: sustentada por cacos que mantinham-se presos ao seu coração, estancando um sangramento. Quando esses cacos fossem arrancados, não haveria o que a salvasse.

— Lene?

Ela escutou o barulho do vidro quebrando-se sob o sapato masculino.

— Ai, caramba! Lene! — James entrou completamente no banheiro.

Colocou as suas mãos por baixo de suas axilas, puxando-a para cima com dificuldade, já que ela não fazia o mínimo esforço para ajudar.

— Você está bem? O que houve? — ele perguntou, preocupado.

Marlene não respondeu, apenas deixando-se ser guiada para fora dali.

* * *

Eles sussurravam.

Sempre.

Quando acreditavam que ela não estava escutando.

Quando acreditavam que ela não estava prestando a atenção.

Quando acreditavam que ela estava dormindo — há quanto tempo não conseguia pegar no sono decentemente?

Conversavam sobre o seu estado, sobre o que deveriam fazer, sobre quando Sirius sairia daquele lugar, sobre o que poderiam fazer para ajudá-lo — porque deveria haver uma maneira de ajudar.

Marlene já tinha passado daquela fase.

_— Como fizeram para colocar esse olho em você?_

_Moody parou o seu caminho, olhando ameaçadoramente para ela._

_— Saia da minha frente, McKinnon._

_— Você perdeu o olho e consegue enxergar com esse, não é mesmo? Como fizeram?_

_O seu olho mágico girou, observando-a melhor e ele suspirou._

_— Isso não vai funcionar — ele disse — Meu olho foi arrancado, é diferente de um feitiço cegá-lo._

_— Qual a diferença? — perguntou Marlene, sem objetivo de ser grosseira._

_— Um feitiço mexe com os nervos dos olhos. Eles ficam danificados. Um olho ser arrancado é só você colocar um outro no lugar que os nervos voltam a funcionar — indicou o seu olho mágico._

Era a única coisa que tinha pensado. A única coisa que poderia funcionar, mas não funcionaria. Era apenas uma esperança inútil. Não tinha uma solução.

* * *

— Você ainda está me devendo um jantar, sabia?

Marlene forçou um sorriso, até que lembrou-se que não precisava mais fingir. Ele não poderia ver.

— Eu sei — ela sussurrou.

Ajudou-o a entrar no apartamento que dividiam desde que saíram de Hogwarts, desde que começaram o treinamento de aurores.

— Cuidado! — ela afastou uma mesa, embora ele estivesse um pouco longe dela.

— Você não está bem — disse Sirius, conseguindo encontrar o sofá sem dificuldades.

— Como você...? — Marlene surpreendeu-se.

— Se você soubesse o número de vezes que eu já tive que me encontrar bêbado ou no escuro...

Ela sorriu, era exatamente como Sirius era.

— Você parece bem melhor — ela sentou-se ao seu lado.

— É divertido aproveitar-se da boa vontade dos outros — ele disse, cafajeste como sempre — Mas você parece pior.

— Eu só estou preocupada... — Marlene passou a mão pelo seu cabelo.

— Acho que já teve tempo o suficiente para se martirizar, não?

Sirius tateou até encontrar o seu quadril, puxando-a até o seu colo.

— Eu quero tentar uma coisa.

Ele não precisou continuar para Marlene entender.

As suas mãos tremeram pelo caminho até os botões de sua camiseta.

Tinham feito aquilo tantas vezes, por que aquela insegurança repentina?

A sua hesitação tornou-se constrangedora conforme o tempo passou, e ela continuou apenas brincando com os botões. Sentiu-o beijar a sua testa, e ele desceu os beijos até a sua boca.

Foi um beijo sem pressa, mas não conseguiu acalmá-la o suficiente.

— Eu acho que ainda estou te devendo um jantar — disse Marlene, depois que suas bocas afastaram-se.

Levantou-se sem esperar por uma resposta.

* * *

— O que está acontecendo? Nesse momento, o que ele mais precisa é de apoio, Lene! Se você não quer mais...

— Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas?

Lily parou de caminhar e falar, observando a amiga desmanchar-se em lágrimas, já não sendo a primeira vez naqueles últimos tempos.

— Eu o amo, mesmo vocês não acreditando! — disse Marlene, o mais ríspida que pôde.

— Você tem que admitir, é difícil de acreditar — ela retrucou — Vindo de ambos... Os dois sempre...

Lily parou o seu raciocínio ao ver Marlene emudecer-se ainda mais.

— É isso o que está te preocupando? — ela perguntou — O amor dele?

— Nós tentamos... Ontem... Mas...

Marlene escondeu o rosto por trás das mãos.

— Eu estou me sentindo tão insegura. Sempre confiei em mim nesses assuntos, mas agora ele não pode me ver, não pode ver como eu estou... Vai ser tudo tão diferente agora.

Ficou com medo de soar muito egocêntrica ou mesmo fútil, mas Lily entendeu.

— Vocês vão sentir, vai ser bem mais intenso — ela disse, suavemente — Tente. Feche os olhos você também.

* * *

Estava novamente naquele impasse.

“Feche os olhos você também”.

— O que é isso? — Sirius perguntou, ao acariciar o seu longo cabelo e sentir um tecido estranho entre os fios.

— Eu também quero testar uma coisa — Marlene sussurrou ao seu ouvido, os olhos fechados por trás do tecido amarrado em seu rosto.

Riu nervosa ao tentar desabotoar a sua camiseta e não conseguir, como da outra vez. Se Sirius notou algo de estranho, não comentou. Novamente, era como se eles sempre tivessem feito aquilo, daquele mesmo jeito.

Aquele acidente não mudaria nada em suas vidas.

Eles não deixariam.


End file.
